Second Floor Bathroom
by VashtaNarada
Summary: Summary inside. DM/HG! WARNING: Strictly NON-Canon and DM is kind of OOC! but not crazily . Takes place around 2nd or 3rd year… Rated K for mushy stuff. Bleg.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hermione is crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Draco comes in. DM/HG!!! WARNING: Strictly NON-Canon. ( I know, it's a bad summary.) Takes place around 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** year… I think 2****nd**** year actually…**

**DISCLAIMER: no-one ever reads these, but just so you know, I am NOT Miss Rowling, who happens to own the book. I never **_**said**_** I owned it did I? So. There you go. I STOLE these Characters. (no, **_**borrowed.**_**) for this little ficlet. .**

**A.N: **So, yeah… um this is my first time writing, let alone a Fan-fic! I'm just 12, so cut me some slack.

(Actually, I take that back. Please be as honest as you can. Even if it

hurts.)

On with the story!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione sat on the floor of the bathroom stall in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

She sat with her knees up, her face buried in her hands and she was crying softly.

She had run out of Potions Class just 15 minutes earlier.

She hadn't _meant_ to cry; yet here she was.

It had been everything building up actually, _oh,_ she _knew_ what they all thought of her and said behind her back. Even _Ron_ had said it when they first met. Know-it-all, Show off, Frizzball, Buck-toothed-beaver… But it just kept building up, and then in Potions, Malfoy made some _snide remark_ and then she ran. She came here because she knew she would be alone. She was too busy thinking to notice that she _wasn't_ alone though.

A young boy with slicked back pale blond hair entered, his grey eyes darting nervously around. He was after all in a girls bathroom. That's why he's nervous! Right?

But he knew it wasn't true. He knew that the real reason was really _someone._ That _someone_ in fact was the girl in the bathroom right now. Hermione Granger. But he came here for a reason didn't he? Yes he did. "On with it then!" he thought to himself, and he walked softly up to the stall that Hermione was in and knocked softly. She didn't answer so he knocked again.

"Granger?" He called out.

"Go away Malfoy." Was her reply.

He started again, "Look I-I I'mreallysorryhermioneandididntmeantohurtyou."

The last bit came out so fast it was hard to make out anything.

Hermione snorted. "no-one could make that out even if they tried."

Draco took a deep breath and said slowly:

"Look, Grang-Hermione, I'm really sorry about what happened in Potions today, and I'm sorry that I hurt you." There was a moment's silence, and then a shuffling noise and the door of the stall was quickly unlocked and opened. In the doorway stood Hermione, her hair a bit messed and her eyes red and slightly puffy from crying. Her gaze met his and she looked at him searchingly for a moment, her jaw about to drop open. Instead, she said: "Really?"

"Yes." Was his reply.

"But all those times you were-and then I…" She trailed off.

"I've always loved you Hermione." He suddenly burst out. "All those times I called you names and things, it was really just to convince myself not to fall for you."

"But you're Pure-blood and I-" she started.

However, Draco cut her off. "Ever since I can remember, I was taught that muggles and muggle-borns were filthy, slow, and were _freaks_. But when I met you it all changed.

I didn't believe it anymore- I don't." He added firmly.

"So," Hermione began, "Would you like to be friends?"

"You forgive me?" Asked Draco, shocked.

"Well, yes. I always knew there was more to this situation. More to you." She added softly

They both blushed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, Hermione Granger, I would be delighted to be your friend." He finished, grinning.

"_Or more." _He thought to himself.

The End.

**A.N. : How did you like it? I know, the ending was terrible…**

**If you have an "Alternate Ending" idea please let me know!**

**So, now all there's left to do is press the green button down there! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay you guys, here's the chapter you-might- have been waiting for!**

**Let me know if I should re-write it…**

**But I don't think it's THAT bad?**

**What about you eh?**

**Well, read it and see…..**

XxxX

Hermione and Draco walked out of the bathroom hand in hand.

While Draco was 'grinning like an idiot', Hermione was growing increasingly worried.

"_What would Harry and Ron say?" _Was the main thought racing through her mind.

First off, Harry: She was pretty sure he wouldn't take it _too_ badly. Okay, he would be pretty shocked and angry at the sight of his worst enemy (okay, worst _human _enemy if you're counting Lord Voldemort) with his best friend! Then, she supposed, once he listens to the story, he'll understand. On the other hand, he might be suspicious too, but it were understandable even if he _was, _which he might _not_ be_. _She sighed.

She wasn't as worried about his reaction as much as Ron's though. _Ron._ She groaned to herself.

She was _very_ sure, (_positive _really,) that Ron would, over-react, once again, thus making this whole situation _a lot _more difficult. She could just see the scene now. They'd meet Harry and Ron, they would see her holding hands with Malf-_Draco_, and then there would be _outrage and uproar_, (mostly from Ron) Harry would quiet down and ask her to explain, keeping a "wary eye" on M-_Draco_, But _Ron,_ would still keep going and going and going, and there might even be curses sent!

Oh dear, _oh dear….._

She cut off her thoughts to look at Draco. "He's 'grinning like an idiot'" She thought to herself and gave a small smile. "Sickle for your thoughts?" She asked him. "Oh, I'm just imagining the scene we're about to cause." He replied. "Urgh, I _know." _She said, the worry evident on her face.

Draco laughed. "You worry too much Hermione"

Hermione smiled and opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off by the sound of voices not too far away.

"Hermioneeeeeeee! Where are youuu? Are you okay?" Harry and Ron's voices were heard calling. Hermione groaned softly. "Hermioneee. Wh-" began Harry, turning the corner, but he stopped short when he saw them together. "Hermione?" began Harry, his voice dangerously low, which Hermione noted as a _bad_ sign. "I-I can explain—" began Hermione but she was cut off by Ron's voice. "Harry? Did you find-Hermione?" He said, coming into view. He then caught sight of Draco. Or more importantly, his hand, which was holding Hermione's.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GIT?" Ron Yelled at Hermione.

"—The fact is, Weasel," Said Draco, before Hermione could answer. "Me and Hermione _darling,_ are _madly in love_, and she has agreed to dump YOU and run off with me." One look at Hermione and Harry could tell that Draco was just winding Ron up and that none of it was true, but unfortunately, Ron couldn't tell, for he yelled: "WHAT?!?" Hermione jabbed Draco with her elbow and rolling her eyes, said "Of course not, Ron! Me and Ron aren't even together.—Neither are me and M-Draco." She added hastily at the look on everyone's faces.

"DRACO?! YOU'RE ON _FIRST NAME TERMS_ WITH HIM?" Yelled Ron, not noticing, thought Harry, that Hermione _had_ stumbled a bit on his name.

"Ron, I think we should let 'Mione explain." Said Harry quietly.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione put in quickly as she saw that Ron was about to intterupt.

Ron closed his mouth and instead, settled for glaring at Draco. Draco, however, was 'grinning like an idiot' at Ron. "What?" Ron snapped. "Oh nothing." Said Draco airily."—You are _so_ predictable Weasel," He blurted out, and then with a look from Hermione he said " Ahem. Anytime you're ready 'Mione." Earning him an even deeper glare from Ron at the use of her nickname while even Harry frowned.

"So after Potions I…" Began Hermione. She then proceeded to tell the whole story but keeping out Draco's "Confession of love" for which he was grateful and he showed it by adding unhelpful comments throughout the story making everything seem more exaggerated then it really was. Which really, had to be expected, said Hermione later on. And so, resulted in which when they finished telling the story, it seemed as if Hermione was suffering from a nervous breakdown, Harry and Ron had deserted her, and Draco had saved her from hysterics in a 'burst of goodness'.

Go figure.

"So," Harry said slowly, "You're friends with him 'Mione?"

"Yes." She said firmly. "What?" she snapped at Ron as he was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "Nothing." He said shortly.

"So, are we all good?" asked Draco apprehensively, and even thought it might have seemed like it wasn't directed to anyone in particular, you could tell it was discreetly directed to Harry.

There was a nervous silence as everyone turned to look at Harry who seemed to be thinking.

Harry caught Draco's eye and they studied each other for a moment when Harry was hit with a sudden jolt of understanding. He looked in Draco's eyes and saw Draco's feelings for Hermione along with a small pleading look directed at him. "_He knows." _Thought Draco suddenly.

"_But does he know I know he knows?" _He looked at Harry again. Harry gave a look that seemed to say I-know-why-you're-doing-this-and-if-you-hurt-her-it'll-be-the-last-thing-you-ever-do-and-by-the-way-I-know-you-know-i-know.

Draco gave a almost imperceptible nod which Harry returned.

"Okay, I guess you're part of the gang now Malf—Draco." And he stuck out his hand to Draco.

"Okay then!" Said Draco, and laughing, he shook Draco's hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
